Tsubasa protects Hikaru
by chocolate kid34
Summary: The Magyar are still on Earth it's up to Tsubasa to save it She swears she will protect Hikaru like she did to her. But will Hikaru be jelous of the new figure? Yeah I suck at summarys plz review


Desclaimer: I do not own Figure 17

Chapter 1

" What the heck is that?" A man said getting out a notebook. Then it sprouted and attacked the man.

Tokyo Japan

"Hey Tsubasa!" Noriko shouted . It was summer vacation and Tsubasa's friends Norikio, and Sakura came to visit.

"Noriko!" Tsubasa shouted waving her hand and smiling. The three girls came and ran up to her.

"Wow Tsubasa you sure have grown the last few years." Norikio said.

"Yeah I did ." Taubasa said. Tsubasa was a sixteen year old girl now. She looked at her two friends and frowned.

"Taubasa what's wrong?" Sakura said.

"It's nothing let's go to

My house."

Tsubasa said taking a bag. The three girls left the airport and heard screaming.

"What's going on?" Tsubasa said.

Looking around people were running and screaming then she saw what they were screaming at.

"Oh no." Tsubasa wispered.

"Tsubasa what is that thing!" oska said.

A big oval black thing appeared in front of the girls.

"guys get out of here!" Tsubasa said getting in fighting mode.

"Are you crazy Tsubasa that thing might kill you!" Oska said

"Just go! I'll explain later." Tsubasa said.

The girls wasn't quite sure what she meant but they ran towards the crowd.

"I don't understand I thought we killed these things did one of the eggs fell to Earth?" Tsubasa said.

"No! You crazy child I am the mother of the eggs and you will pay for what you have done!" The creature said.

"Wait a minute but I thought we already killed the mother Maguar?" Tsubasa said and how can it talk.

"That was my mate you killed!" It shrieked. Brown legs came flying at Tsubasa luckily she dogged them but then one caught her throat. Then it started to choke her.

"Soon this planet will be mine!" The Magyar said.

( Oh no how am I suppose to kill this thing by myself ?) Tsubasa thought.

"Tsubasa!" A familiar voice said. Tsubasa saw a figure with green hair showed up in time.

"D.D.!" Tsubasa said.

"Hey don't forget about me." A woman with yellow hair said.

"Odinia your here to?" Tsubasa said.

"Yes here climb on." Odinia said Tsubasa grabbed Odinia's hand and held on to Odinia.

"Odinia what's going on?" Tsubasa said.

"The Magyuar is spreading across the Japan area if we don't stop them then this planet is doomed." Odinia said.

"But then didn't we kill the mother Magyare because that one said it was..." Tsubasa was cut off .

"That's what we thought but we didn't as soon as we got back to the mother ship there were warnings occurring but we Checked and we didn't see anything so we just let it go for now to wait a while then this happened." Odinia said.

The Magyar looked up at them and shot a poisonous gas at them. The gas swirled around them Tsubasa coughed and put her hand around her mouth.

"Odinia do you think that Hikaru is still...

"Once a reverse dies it dies!" Odina screamed.

"But.." Tsubasa said.

"Look I know you thought if we came back Hikaru would to. But I'm afraid this is all that's left of her." Odinia said giving Tsubassa the cracked reveres that Hikaru was in.

"Hikaru..." Tsubasa said then she started to cry. Her tears flowed down her cheeks then it hit the reverse.

"Tsubasa." It weakly said.

"Hikaru." Tsubasa held the reverse and sobbed for a few minutes.

"She can talk but she can no longer transform I'm afraid she's stuck like this." Odina said. Tsubasa looked at it then smiled.

"I don't care she is a metal after all. All I care about is that Hikaru is alive." Tsubasa said.

"Tsubasa." Hikaru said.

"Okay Tsubasa I know you probably don't want to fight but your the only one who can defeat them." D.D said from behind. Tsubasa thought about it for a minute while looking at the reverse.

"I'll do it." Tsubasa said.

"They will pay for what they did to Hikaru." Taubasa said.

Arthur's notes hey guys this is my first figure 17 fanfic idk how good I did it but my penpal thought I did really good so I want to know what you guys think of it pleas review.


End file.
